


scratching an itch

by Isacaaron



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Desperation, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Tentacles, alternative universe prototype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isacaaron/pseuds/Isacaaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James finds Alex in an interesting position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scratching an itch

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read as I don't have one. None of these characters are mine but I would so steal Alex. Critics welcomed as long as it's nice. Much love and thanks for reading.

Alex isn't sure when it started, nor did he quite remember how to sate it. He just knows it has to stop. He is losing time because of it, screwing up important plans and even more important secret meetings. Just like now, he is situated partially in the dark of the roof top. Panting like an 8 dollar hooker, and for the life of him he doesn't know why. 

Alex scans his memories for anything on this. On the consuming heat that is boiling his blood. He stands on less than steady feet almost falling of the edge of the roof. Alex stumbles back until his back hits the roof tops entrance door. "Fuck this I need to get my shit together now!" 

Alex barely makes it to the next roof top. Panting, he falls to his knees as the heat and throbbing between his thighs increases. He moans in pain as he tries to stand, the world twisting and turning. Alex didn't think he could puke, but he does puke. Black saliva and chunks of something he doesn't want to know about splashes against the concrete. Alex pukes until all he can do is dry heave. "Fucking great!" He hisses and moves away from the puddle of sludge before collapsing. 

James is pissed, well pissed doesn't really cover it; but more importantly he can't seem to find Alex. He knows the bastard is hiding something, and fuck if he didn't like to be stood up. "Fucking self righteous fucking pshyco!" Heller grits his teeth together and curses again when he steps in a puddle of god knows what on the rooftop of Dana's safe house. Arching an eyebrow, he follows the puddles until they end. 

Alex whines low in his throat, hunger clawing at his stomach. Heat pools and pumps and rises the longer he ignores it. He swallows hard as another tremor makes his muscles tense and seize. He watches as his body absorbs his shirt and jacket. Alex whimpers as he lets his body go on autopilot, as much as he doesn't like not having control he figures he has no choice. Black tendrils caress his chest, they twist and tease his pale nipples until they harden. 

Alex gasps and pushes himself forward, he can't do this here...no not here where anyone could see him lose control of his body. He makes it three steps; before he falls to the ground again this time on his hands and knees. Alex flips over just as his control vanishes. Viral tentacles pull his arms above his head, binding them together. He moans loudly as they tease their way down his body. His nipples are caressed and flicked until they stand hard and leaking strange sweet smelling fluid.

Alex whimpers as more tendrils join the rest spreading his legs apart until his thighs burn from the stretch. "Oh fuck yes." Alex whines out, biting and licking his lips. He groans when they timidly tease his hard cock, a thin tentacle runs across the tip of his cock before slipping in. Alex gasps at the sting as it slides deeper and stops to wiggle and twitch inside his cock. Pleasure quickly overrides the burn as he rocks his hips.

Alex's back arches off the ground as another tremor makes his cock start leaking enough fluid to soak his stomach. His body seems to just want to tease him more than help him. Alex gasps and struggles against his own body. The sound of laughter makes a threatening growl rumble from his chest. 

James whistles at the sight before him, laughing hard enough he has tears in his eyes. "Having fun you pshyco fuck?" James can tell by the pained expression he isn't having any fun. He side steps the bound hands that reach for his feet. "Didn't peg you as this fucked up." James gags as Alex grinds against the concrete roof hard enough to peel skin. 

Alex gasps and tries again to reach for James or at least get back onto his hands and knees. He whines and curses when the man backs up and laughs at him again. All Alex manages to do his push himself to his knees. His cock throbs and twitches as the evening's air cools the precum flooding down his shaft. "You dare l-laugh. Fuck you!" Alex cries out as tentacles finally touch him; but it is still only a teasing touch. Alex is so close he can taste it. Oh if only he... 

James laughter dies in his throat as a whip of tendrils wrap him up and pull him to his knees. He shudders when his nose brushes Alex's. "Let me fucking go you fucking fag." Heller growls, ignoring the heat radiating off Alex's body. 

Alex trembles and moans low in his throat, mouth falling open as he pants against the neck suddenly under his mouth. "S-seems my body has other plans." Alex tries actually tires to look apologetic he knows he fails when James curses at him. 

"Don't do this Alex, even you have to be above something as low and dirty as rape." James ignores the wetness slowly coating his stomach. How Alex had managed to get under his shirt he isn't sure; but he doesn't miss the breathy laugh. "Shut the fuck up Mercer." James jerks against the bindings holding him on his knees. The tendrils tighten each time he gets them loose. More replace them if he breaks them or cuts them. James is panting by the time he gives up.

"Ah don't s-stop moving...so good." Alex mutters hips thrusting against a tight stomach. He snarls and whines when the fluid makes it to slick to get him anywhere. "Damn it." Alex curse ends in a muffled moan as tentacles finally pierce his virgin hole. He rocks his hips back ignoring the pain as the tentacle swells up, stretching him to fast for his body to adjust. 

James grunts and curses as some of those slick tendrils slide his pants down his hips; before pulling and massaging his limp sex until it's as hard and wet as Alex's. "This is s-so fucked." He mutters, watching Alex get stretched and fucked as he is stroked. "Going to fuck..." James jerks away as Alex is literally lifted and positioned above his leaking cock. "Oh hell no. Stop this before. Ah fuck tight. God dammit Mercer." 

Alex cries out when he is slammed down on Heller's slick cock. He lets the tendrils do most of the work until they are both panting and moving with out them. Alex pulls off James long enough to get on his hands and knees. "Please don't stop now." He begs and wiggles his hips, spreading his legs further apart. Alex reaches back and spreads him ass open to bare his wet hole. "Fuck yes! More..ahh fill me up more Heller."

James isn't sure why he didn't just leave and take care of himself somewhere else; but instead he is balls deep in Alex's tight, twitching hole. He doesn't bother to go slow, just grabs that to soft hair and jerks Alex's head back; before slamming into him. James slides a couple tendrils of his own around his cock until Alex is bleeding and crying out for more.

Alex screams loud enough he is sure the whole zone hears him, but he is to close to getting off. His nails tear up chunks of the roof top as he meets Heller brutal thrust for thrust. He smirking and bears down around the thickness inside of him. Gasping and moaning when a hot hand smacks his ass. "Mm that's it spank me baby." 

James ignores the Alex calling him baby. He just wraps a hand around Alex's throat, and pulls him backwards. James moans as he thrusts deeper. Alex just gasps when he loosens his hand. He knows they don't need to breath; but it still seems to send Alex off the edge. He jerks him up and spins him around so Alex is riding him.

Alex whimpers and gasps when a skilled tongue laps up the milky fluid dripping from his nipples. "Oh good heavens fuck me harder! Come on..fuc..mmph..." Alex whines and sucks hard at the fingers coated in sweet fluid being thrust in and out of his mouth. 

"Hell Mercer you're so tight." James slides his fingertips through more of the slick fluid dripping from Alex's nipples; before sucking on them and shoving his fingers in the brats mouth. "What is this shit... mm tastes delicious. Going to suck you dry you pshyco fuck." James lays back and pulls Alex up to ride him. "You want to cum then fuck yourself."

Alex moans softly and blushes as he slams his hips down harder and faster. He pleads and begs so close the heat is burning him alive. Alex whimpers as James pulls him down to suck and nibble on his nipples until he is cursing and gasping. "Ah J-James please touch me. Make me...ahh damn so g-good." Alex claws at the ground as he is slammed onto his back. He puts his legs on James shoulders as the man roughly milks his cock and sucks marks around leaking nipples.

James pants, biting down hard and scrapping a nail across Alex's wet tip. Warm sticky fluid splashes and soaks them both. He grunts and pulls out quickly stroking himself to completion. James watches rope after rope of his cum squirt across pale cheek bones and down dark lips. He stumbles back and slides down the wall. He watches Alex lick his lips clean and then their eyeing each other. "You stood me up asshole." James feels the tingles as his clothes cover him. 

Alex growls and lets all the fluid soak in before he sits up and lets his own clothes reform. "Fuck off, oh and James if you tell anyone." Alex seethes at the smirk and the small camera phone held up. "You son of a...oh considered it insurance."

James stands and walks to the roof tops door. He looks at the red blush that is tinting Alex's cheeks. "See ya around Alex...next time warn me before you jump me." He ignores the curses and threats and makes sure to send Alex the video as he makes his way to Dana's safe house.

Alex whimpers under his breath as he watches the video. Promising to get even with that prick if it's the last thing he does. Alex collapses on his bed and curls up. With the heat suppressed at the moment at least he can sleep. At least Heller is good at something. Alex yawns and falls asleep smiling.


End file.
